1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a multilayer capacitor array is one comprising a capacitor body in which inner electrode layers having a plurality of inner electrodes arranged in a row are alternately laminated with dielectric layers, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the capacitor body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-331879).
When the multilayer capacitor array described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-331879 is seen in the opposing direction of the inner electrodes, a plurality of inner electrodes are arranged in a row while being separated from each other by a predetermined distance. Therefore, when seen in the opposing direction of the inner electrodes, there is an area having no inner electrodes between a plurality of inner electrodes opposing each other. Namely, a plurality of capacitors are formed by the opposing inner electrodes in the multilayer capacitor array, while the plurality of capacitors are clearly separated from each other by areas having no inner electrodes between the opposing inner electrodes.